The Thief of Seiyo
by Nekku Yuu
Summary: A girl who has never been caught and leaves an AH in her place. A prince that is bored with his life and despises his younger brother. When these two souls cross, he tries and capture her before she steals something. But she stole his heart. Amuto Tadamu


_I have never been caught…and I never shall be caught until my days end. _

It was a full moon in Seiyo, and everyone knew this would be the day when the thief, would roam the streets of Seiyo looking for fresh steals. They locked their doors, and their windows, but they knew the thief would get in and steal, and leave. Give to the poor and steal from the rich was her thing, and she would stick too it. The poor knew that she would never be caught, and with each steal she would leave an A and an H in her place. Disappearing into the night was her thing; girlie would never be caught no matter how hard they tried. The authorities tried to corner her, but she slipped into darkness and strolled away her loot in a bag tied to her hands. Stop trying rich, and give into the poor because we have a night to save us from ultimate destruction. Princes Ikuto and Tadase will fall, and this girl will be the cause of it all. She will save us from this massacre, and let us go back and lead the world the way it's suppose to be…

That's what King Aruto and Tsukasa read from the scroll, which Tadase balled up angrily, it was from the villagers. Who was this awesome thief and would she be really able to take him and his brother down from the throne?

"We have to go into the village, find her and kill her for this insolence" Tadase yelled stomping out to get the guards.

"Don't be so rash Prince Tadase, this girl will come in time, stealing from the rich and give to the poor hahaha" Aruto said with ease.

"But Uncle Aruto, That girl is going to be a menace to us she is going to destroy the kingdom" Tadase said in a whiny voice.

"Don't be so whiny…no wonder Kami-sama didn't have you come first you'd be danger to the kingdom" Ikuto said with a smirk equal to his fathers.

The two had a glare off [Tadase & Ikuto], and while they glared they heard a crash in the window and the four men rushed off. They ran down into the foyer, and looked up at the ceiling and saw that the chandelier was gone along with a picture of The Mona Lisa. Aruto got too his knees and screamed in a melodramatic motion. In golden letters, on the royal red carpet were an A and H and broken glass created a star in the middle of the two letters. Ikuto glared at the letters, while Tadase marveled at them. Ikuto looked up, to see two beautiful eyes looking down at him, only to turn away and run off into the depths of the night, pass the moon.

"That girl was here father and she's getting away" Tadase yelled.

"I understand that boy, but what are we to do?" Tsukasa said yelling at Tadase.

"Wait" They all stared at Ikuto even the bawling Aruto "She'll be back and we'll catch her then".

The other three nodded and the four of them retired for the night, but unknown to them, the girl and a boy heard the words. The boy awaited the girl at the bell tower, she jumped down from the humongous bell tower, infront of him and the two of them took the loot to the seller. The poor villagers gathered in the court yard for the thief. Her hood over her head and she held the bag, taking gold coins she extracted them to ever villager 20 gold coins to each of them. They cheered and rooted her name out to the world.

"All hail The wonderous thief Akki, and let her guide us now and forever against the Prince Tadase and against The Future King Ikuto all Hail Akki Hikorai!" They chanted and the girl raised the bag full of money, and showered it over the people who screamed and cheered at her. She raised her hand and the cheering stopped and she gave a wonderous smile making all the teenage male villagers drop on the ground blushing.

"**My fellow villagers, no more will you have to suffer the wrath of the devil princes, I will be your savior and lead you to battle, to destroy the empire and reclaim your FREEDOM"** She yelled.

All the villagers, cheered and her friends sat behind her smiling at their friend as she raised her fist in the air and the villagers cheered. The green haired boy turned to the copper haired boy who turned to the purple haired boy who turned to the brown haired girl who turned to the blonde haired girl who stood up next to her friend. She whispered in her ear, and the others scattered, along with the villagers and Akki and the girl left.

"Rima, I'll raid the castle tomorrow at the crack of dawn" She said smirking.

"And I'll catch it" Ikuto and Akki said with a smirk.


End file.
